HU CFAR investigators have a long history of high impact contributions stemming from bench-to-bedside research. The CFAR Clinical Core activities have been absolutely essential to the success of these HIV/AIDS research efforts at Harvard by providing the clinical infrastructure, clinical samples and clinical information critical to these studies;these components of translational research are either not funded or are only inadequately funded by other support mechanisms. With the expansion to a Harvard-wide CFAR, the Clinical Core continues to set new goals and modify its mission to be maximally responsive to its members, in particular now with an expanding international focus to this Core. To address ongoing needs of HU CFAR investigators, we now propose to accomplish the following specific aims: [unreadable] To provide infrastructure support for HU CFAR investigators conducting clinical and basic science research related to HIV/AIDS and its associated opportunistic infections, domestically and internationally. [unreadable] To develop and provide access to databases and clinical specimen repositories from wellcharacterized HIV-infected populations domestically and internationally. [unreadable] To support educational and outreach programs designed to facilitate clinical and translational research at HU and at international sites associated with HU CFAR investigators.